Vampire Princess Rosalinda
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: This story has been written for a while, for two years to be honest. It's a crossover of Vampire Academy (Rose and Lissa), Princess Protection Program (Rosie and Carter) and Twilight. It takes place in the battle of Breaking Dawn Part 2 of Twilight. By the way, not my best work. Enjoy! Pairing: Rose/Lissa and Rosie/Carter.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Princess Rosalinda "Rosie" Hathaway, is the total opposite of other vampires in her fifteen age-group. Her older sister is half human and half vampire, Rose Hathaway. Rose's best friend Lissa is also a princess, Princess Lissa Dragomir. Lissa and Rose are seventeen as Rosie is fifteen and her protector to be is her hopefully best friend Carter Mason.

Rosie's sister is Lissa's soon-to-be protector just like Carter is her soon-to-be guardian.

Rosie feeds off her girlfriend Carter while they are in London, Ontario, Canada.

Lissa sits in the corner writing while Rose drinks some rum before pushing her hair to the side.

"Drink a little, Lissa. You need your energy." Rose states gently moving notebooks off Lissa's lap. Giving Lissa access to her neck, Lissa surrenders and bites.

Rosie nibbles on a mint while making a sandwich for Carter who is now drinking orange juice and has a piece of paper towel to her neck, as she lays on the bed.

"Thank you C." Rosie thanks.

"No problem Rosie. You need more blood than Lissa since you are younger."

"Code red." Rose's voice rings out just as Rosie finishes Carter's sandwich.

"Protectors?" Carter sits up as Rosie flashes to her side. Carter takes a bite as Rose takes the other.

"Yes."

"We have to get out of here." Lissa speaks up. Rose wipes her neck clean before stuffing her face. Using their vampire speed, Lissa and Rosie packs while Rose and Carter packs their weapons.

Sneaking down into the streets, Carter and Rose leads and Lissa holds Rosie's hand since they are weak from feeding still.

Watching Carter and her sister set a car on fire and clear the way of protectors, Rose runs back to lift her little sister in her arms as Carter drives their car forward.

"Hop in." Rose whispers to Lissa who climbs into the front as Rosie shifts in the best she can.

~R&C~

Arriving to Forks, Rose drives with Rosie sitting in the front seat.

"So Uncle Carlisle will take us in?" Rosie asks.

"Hopefully." Rose answers.

Finally pulling up to a huge open house, Rosie climbs out after Carter guards her door just like Rose guards Lissa's.

"You know these people, why guard me?" Lissa groans annoyed.

"Shut up." Rosie covers Lissa's mouth at the sound of growling. Hissing Rosie turns to the wolf before stopping, "Jacob? Jacob Black?"

Watching the wolf back away before returning as said, Jacob Black, Jacob smiles.

"Rosie Hathaway?" Jacob questions.

"Jacob!" Running human speed at him, Rosie hugs her friend tightly.

"Careful princess you're strong."

"Shut it wolf."

Breaking the hug, Rosie joins her sister, girlfriend and friend as Jacob leads them into the house.

"I smell a human." Rosie comments, "That's not my sister or girlfriend."

"Protector." Carter corrects teasingly.

"That too." Rosie kisses her cheek.

"Vampires and humans." Jacob shakes his head, "Never underestimate them."

Arriving upstairs to the kitchen, Rosie, Rose, Carter and Lissa stop to see Carlisle filling a cup with a blood bag.

"I just fed Uncle Carlisle." Rosie teases, "Lissa did too. Would you like me to take that to your guest?"

Jumping, Carlisle sets down everything to hug his nieces.

"So much for vampire hearing." Carter whispers loudly to Lissa who laughs.

"We heard that honey." Rose laughs, "And I'm half, half like you."

"Proves my point."

"Sorry, I was thinking." Carlisle apologizes.

"Oh of the human in the other room?" Rosie grins.

"Sometimes I hate you royal vampires." Rolling her eyes, Rosie takes the drink, fills it up and takes it out before Carlisle could react, "Royal vampires."

"Stupid sister."

"Stupid girlfriend."

"Stupid Rosie."

"Stupid vampire."

"I'm not stupid!" Rosie hisses on her way out. Joining the group of people, Rosie smiles as Carlisle, Carter, Lissa, Jacob and Rose catches up.

"Hey aunt Esme." Rose greets.

"Rose?" Esme whispers, "Rosie?"

"We drove here from London, did you know protectors hate us?" Rosie asks, "Now who does the blood go to, it smells good. I've had better though."

"You're a vampire too?" Rosalie questions.

"Wow, Blondie picked up I'm a vampire. A royal to be exact." Rosie fires back to only earn glares from the siblings.

"Rosie and I are different species of vampires than you are. We are born." Lissa interrupts.

"YOU DESTROYED MY FUN!" Rosie whines as Rose rolls her eyes. Rose takes the drink and passes it to Esme who passes it on. Carter turns Rosie's face to her and kisses her on the mouth.

"Now shut up." Carter whispers laughing against her lips.

"Okay, for now." Rosie agrees.

Breaking the kiss the couple laces their hands turning to the group.

"It's been a long day, may we nap somewhere?" Rose asks.

"Yes, I'll show you to your rooms tonight but just share for now."

~C&R~

After the nap, Rose and Lissa talks softly while Rosie and Carter sleeps.

"Rosie hasn't seen Carlisle since she was three. I was five." Rose sighs, "He's our dad's brother and visited us at school."

"Rose? Rose? Rose?" Rosie whimpers in her sleep.

"Rosie, I'm right here." Rose whispers back. Rubbing her arm, Rosie screams Rose's name causing Carter to throw herself at Rose and the two wrestle on the floor until they are calm and Rose can calm Rosie.

Lissa helps Carter to her feet as Rose hugs her crying sister.

"How are you?" Lissa asks Carter.

"Hungry." Carter answers before opening the door as there is a knock. There is Esme with food.

"We have a favour to ask." Esme states, "We noticed you are faster than us."

"Yes we are." Lissa agrees.

"Is werewolf bites deadly?" Rosalie asks.

"Anything is."

"Rosalie, stop. May we borrow your car?"

"Sure."

"We need to get human blood."

"Why not use mine and Carter's blood?" Rose asks.

"Are you offering?"

"Carter?" Rosie's weak voice rings out. Before Esme and Rosalie could look away, Rosie is feeding on Carter with her permission; after all it's been a week and a half.


	2. Chapter 2

Downstairs Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward introduced themselves to their guests along with Bella. Jacob is outside in his wolf form with his friends as Carter named Seth and Leah.

"You're a vampire princess?" Edward states shocked.

"In my family." Rosie reminds him.

"Why not Rose?"

"She's half, half. I think she should be a vampire. I think she would like it better."

"Why?"

"So she can be with Lissa and be with dad and not worry mom so much."

"Rosie, I think you should talk to your sister, maybe see where her thoughts stand."

"So what's wrong with Bella?"

"She's having a vampire baby."

"So? She'll live. It's not dangerous as long as she has blood. Want me to give some of my blood?"

"What?" Before Edward could speak again, Rosie bites her wrist and asks Bella to drink. Right in front of everyone's eyes, Rose, Carter, Lissa and Carlisle smile, as there is a silver glow. Bella's hair grows stronger along with her skin turns brighter and gets colour.

"What happened?" Alice asks as Rosie collapses. Carter rushes forward and feeds her by her wrist.

"Rosie used her vampire magic." Carlisle explains.

"I heal and grow weak. Rosie can only heal if someone drinks some of her blood and she allows it." Lissa explains further more.

"It should help but for awhile." Rose points out watching Carter and Rosie closely, "Esme, may Carter and I have some food? Lissa needs feeding too."

"I'm not hungry." Lissa whines.

"Too bad." Moving her hair, Rose offers Lissa her neck, "Drink."

Lissa looks hypnotized at Rose's neck before moving forward with her fang extended. Gently biting her neck, Rose's head goes back with a relieved sigh.

~R&C~

Carter holds Rosie to her as Rosie sleeps from using too much magic than her body is used to. Bella is sitting up playing with Rosie's hair, who is purring in her sleep. Lissa is holding Rose who is using Carlisle as a pillow asleep from feeding Lissa and eating a big lunch from Esme.

"Go to sleep Lissa and Carter, you both need it." Esme whispers gently.

At the softness in Esme's voice Carter's eyes start to fall.

"I would make a horrible protector." Carter mutters until Rosie elbows her, "Oww."

"No you won't." Rosie growls.

"Never piss off my sleeping sister." Rose comment mid-sleep.

Lissa however laughs quietly and closes her eyes.

~C&R~

Three days later, Lissa and Rosie runs through the forest with the Cullens distracting the wolves to allow Esme and Carlisle to get away by car. Jumping into a tree as a wolf snaps at her foot, Rosie hisses.

Rose comes out of nowhere and flips the wolf.

"Not my best friend and little sister fool." Rose snaps as Carter flips the next one just as Lissa jumps up into the tree with Rosie.

The four wolves circle Carter and Rose before Jacob and his friends and the Cullens arrive.

Being outnumbered the wolves take off… for now. Climbing out of the tree, the girls walk to the house before eating mints and heading to bed.

The next morning, Carlisle and Esme arrives back with food for Carter and Rose but lots of blood for Bella.

"So what is going on?" Rose asks wide-awake with Lissa drinking some blood that Carlisle gave her. Esme passes Rose her breakfast and makes Carter's who is stirring upstairs along with Rosie.

"The Wolves want to kill Bella because of the baby." Rosalie answers.

"Just because the baby will be a vampire?" Rose questions, "Or like me? A half human half vampire?"

"Exactly." Esme agrees.

"Wow, the unknown. Get over it." Rose rolls her eyes, "You know, Rosie and Carter are only fifteen."

"They need to learn to fight just like us." Lissa points out.

"And to go to school."

"And to fit in."

~R&C~

Groaning, Rosie looks at Carter.

"What?" Carter asks.

"We have school and training." Rosie sighs.

"School? You have got to be kidding me!"

"No. Rose talked Uncle Carlisle into it. We have to fit in. It's January after all."

"Come on, six months left of school."

"I know."

Getting up, the couple heads downstairs annoyed. Arriving down there, they find Emmett laughing.

"You have school soon." Emmett laughs.

"Shut it vamp." Carter snaps.

"Carter." Lissa says her name strictly.

"Babe." Turning to her girlfriend, Carter smiles innocently, to only get a kiss on the nose, "Be nice."

"Okay."

"How about Alice takes you shopping for clothes." Esme suggests.

"Yes!" Alice cheered. "We can go to the mall they have all kinds of really good clothes stores!"

"The mall?" Rosie asked. "Isn't there normally lots of people there?"

"Yeah so? We can control ourselves around the blood."

"We can too…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Rosie shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Great! Let's go!"

As everyone walked headed out Carter stopped and grabbed Rosie's arm.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She followed the others out the door and Carter sighed. Something wasn't right, she just knew it. They all arrived at the mall. They entered through the food court. It was crowded and loud. Everyone walked forward making their way through the food court. Rosie was so tense, she was moving like a robot. As they made it through the food court everyone stopped.

"Ok, where to first right or left? We will do both sides before we leave, so we just have to figure out where to start?" Alice said.

"You pick, Alice." Rosalie said.

"Ok left. Let's go."

"You guys go I'll catch up." Carter said taking Rosie's hand.

"Don't be too long." Lissa said protectively. Everyone started to walk away.

Carter turned to Rosie.

"What's going on, I can tell something is up."

"We've never been around this many people before." Rosie whispered. "What if they are dangerous and try to hurt us?"

"Hey, I'm your protector right? I'm not going to get anything happen to you. I've got your back. So does Lissa and Rose."

"I know. I just…it's going to take me some time to get comfortable."

"Take all the time you need. We're right here. We won't leave you alone for even one second." Rosie smiled and nodded. They shared a kiss and quickly caught up with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa flips Rosalie and throws her at the tree.

"Damn your good." Rosalie pants the unneeded air.

"School." Carter chuckles wrestling Jacob as Rose wrestles Carlisle. Rosie wrestles Esme who is winning yet losing.

"Rosie never trains, she is now though." Lissa comments.

"Shut up." Rosie squeals as Esme flips her, "I hate the sun. Carter? May I borrow your hoodie and you have my coat?"

"Sure, hold on, babe." Flipping Emmett, Carter jumps over him taking off her coat then hoodie. Slipping her hoodie on her girlfriend, Carter couldn't help but kiss her, earning a groan from Emmett.

"Oh come on human. Stop making out with your girlfriend." Emmett calls. Breaking the kiss, Rosie forces Carter to look at her.

"Don't. No comebacks." Rosie whispers.

"But," Carter starts until Rosie glares, "Okay, no comebacks."

"Good. Now flip him and show him not to mess with you."

Seeing Carter's grin, Rosie grins back.

"Have fun."

"You too." Carter states excitedly. Kissing Rosie once more Carter runs at Emmett's back tackling him to the ground.

"You forgot the coat."

"Shoot." Running back, Carter puts it on, before pulling Rosie in a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now kick butt."

"You too babe."

While training, Edward signed the girls up for school while watching them training, and keeping an eye on Bella.

"You should join them, Edward." Bella smiles.

"No, I like watching. You have to admit, they are bringing life to the house again." Edward points out.

"Yes they are. Rosie was brave, giving me her blood and using her magic."

"Lissa said she will use her's next time so Rosie doesn't have to."

"I'm okay now Edward. We have enough blood. If needed, we have Rosie and Lissa."

"I know honey." Edward agrees, "But I still worry."

"I still worry about you."

"Hey guys!" Rosie interrupts running in, "Edward, how did the school thing go?"

"The bus will pick you up on Monday." Edward laughs at Rosie's swollen nose, "Who broke your nose?"

"Jasper." Rosie shrugs popping it back in place, "I dislocated his shoulder."

Grabbing an ice pack for Rose and one for Carter, Rosie runs back out.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Bella laughs.

"No. Those girls are tough." Edward laughs loudly.

~C&R~

On Monday, Rosie, Carter, Rose and Lissa walk down the driveway with their backpacks that Alice bought them against their will. Not even waiting ten minutes the bus pulls up and they climb on.

"Welcome to your first day ladies, take a seat." The female bus driver smiles. Rose and Lissa sit together at the front as Carter and Rosie take the seat across from them. Rosie laces her hand with Carter's before looking out the window after resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Lissa kisses Rose's lips gently before following Rosie's lead. Seeing Rose's grin, Lissa's smile grows.

Arriving to the school, the four of them allow everyone to get off before them, before getting off themselves. Rose climbs off first holding Lissa's hand. Rosie climbs off third then Carter, Carter laces their hands before Rose leads them into the school.

"Girls." Their bus driver calls them earning their attention, "Meet me here after school everyday."

"Okay." Rose agrees.

Walking into the school they quickly find the office, and get their timetables. Carter and Rosie match as Rose and Lissa matches. They have the same lunch.

Rose uses the only map as Carter has the other.

"See you at lunch." Rose whispers to Rosie giving her a hug.

"Okay. See you then." Rosie nods nervously. Carter wraps her arm around Rosie's waist leading the way to Math, their first class. As Rose does the same going to Science.

At Math, Rosie sits down with Carter who is distracting her by kissing her neck.

"Carter, people are coming in soon." Rosie whimpers.

"Give them a show." Carter teases.

"Carter!"

"Please? A make-out show?"

"If you are good."

"Yes!" Pulling away, Carter kisses her girlfriend on the lips immediately deepening the kiss.

"Wow, a show from the new girls!" A guy calls out.

"Lesbo."

"Freaks."

"Hot."

"Ladies, break it up now!" A strict voice snaps. Immediately breaking the kiss, both girls blush looking up to see their teacher glaring at them, "Detention at lunch."

"Come on teach, they are new, give them a break."

"Johnson, you stay here too."

"Fine." Johnson agrees.

At lunch, Rose is freaking out looking for Rosie and Carter as Lissa calms her the best she can.

"Lissa, my little sister is missing. She can be kidnapped!" Rose freaks. Running to the office, the office lady reassures her that Rosie is only in detention from Math class, and walks her to the room.

Knocking on the door, the teacher opens the door and Rose pushes her way in to see Rosie asleep and Carter staring at her while playing with her hair.

Sighing in relief Rose turns to Lissa and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispers.

"She's your sister." Lissa smiles, "You have to worry." Kissing Rose again, Lissa signals for Rose to wake her.

Walking over to Rosie, Rose whispers in Rosie's ear until she awakes.

"Detention is over anyways, you may leave." Their teacher informs them.

Leaving the room, Rose holds Rosie's hand tightly leading them to the lunchroom.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Rose snaps at Rosie sitting down with her lunch and Carter's with her.

"Sorry. We got detention." Rosie whispers playing with her bottle of blood from Carlisle.

"From what?"

"Making out." Carter speaks up, "He didn't like it and I was distracting Rosie."

Rose stares at the two of them stunned at Lissa giggles choking on her drink. Patting her back, Rose comes back down.

"I can't believe you two." Rose giggles, "Save it for home please."

"Okay." Carter and Rosie nods in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice sits on the steps watching the driveway listening to the four girls run full speed down the driveway.

"Hurry Lissa and Rosie, faster!" Carter screams.

"Jump Lissa!" Rose shouts. Getting up, Alice doesn't hear the wolves.

"Carlisle!" Alice shouts loudly, "Hurry." Immediately Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper run passed her leaving Esme and Rosalie to watch Bella.

With Rosie, she is in a tree with Carter on her back.

"Hang on." Rosie hisses jumping swiftly into the next one then the next one. Getting closer to the house, Rosie keeps going until a protector follows her on the ground level, "I'll get him and you climb down and let's go."

"Okay." Carter agrees climbing off Rosie's back. Immediately dropping out of the tree silently Carter waits for Rosie and the protector to fight before climbing down.

"Hurry Carter." Carter hears ten minutes later from Rosie. Looking down Rosie is winning against the protector and she is near the ground. Rushing down the rest of the way, Carter trips the protector sending a stake through his heart accidentally.

"Oh my god." Rosie panics removing the stake.

"What an idiot." Carter mutters under her breath as Rosie goes to bite her wrist, "No you don't." Carter tackles Rosie to the ground, "He's dead, he stays dead."

"I can save him."

"No you can't."

"Carter."

"No Rosie. They can find us again." Earning herself a defeated sigh, Carter knows she won against her girlfriend, "Now we have to drag him to the Cullens and let them do the rest."

"O…okay." Rosie nods. Helping her up, Carter takes the legs as Rosie takes the arms before leading the way to the house. Carter is thankful that Rosie stopped and snapped out of it or she would have fought her… again.

Last year Carter Mason and Rosie Hathaway were arguing over a dead puppy.

" _I can bring him back Carter, please, please." Rosie sobs._

" _No Rosie, I can't carry you and a puppy and explain how you are knocked out to the Principal and how we have a once dead puppy now alive again." Carter sighs._

" _Carter tell her my gift, tell her I have spirit."_

" _If we do that, the whole race of vampires will be after you and Lissa. And other magical vampires in the royal families."_

" _Most of them only have fire, water, air, or earth."_

" _Exactly, not all of them like you and Lissa."_

" _Please let me heal him."_

" _No."_

" _Vampire!"_

" _Where!" Turning around, Carter hears Rosie take cover but the second she smells blood, Carter turns around to see her healing the puppy. The puppy opens it's eyes and licks the blood away._

" _Go home boy."_

" _You idiot!" Carter shouts scaring the puppy._

" _I had to." Rosie sways on her knees trying to stay up. Just as she collapses, she falls into Carter's arms and the puppy curls itself around Rosie. After feeding, Rosie found the puppy's home._

Arriving at the house, Rosie and Carter drops the body onto the gravel at Alice's feet.

"He stabbed himself with his stake." Carter explains.

"You guys use stakes?" Jasper asks curious, walking over carrying the other body as Rose carries Lissa.

"Is Lissa okay?" Rosie questions.

"He staked her." Rose sniffles. Immediately Rosie bites her wrist and forces it over Lissa's mouth where her fangs dig in. Lissa drinks her blood as Rosie pushes her healing magic and once the wound is healed Lissa gasps holding Rosie's wrist.

"Rosie?" Looking next to her Lissa finds Carter holding her up, "Thank you."

"No problem." Rosie whispers before falling asleep in Carter's arms.

Rose kisses Lissa's forehead as she falls asleep before carrying her into the house like Carter previously did with Rosie.

An hour later, Lissa is fed human blood as Rosie awakes from Carlisle shaking her.

"Come on Rosie time to feed." Carlisle whispers.

Groaning Rosie nods holding her head as Carlisle passes her a blood bag. Drinking it quickly, Carlisle passes her a few others before letting her sleep it off.

Lissa falls back to sleep as Carter and Rose sleep, and Esme worries about them.

"What if more come for them?" Esme asks as Carlisle throws the bags away.

"I'm fighting for them." Carlisle answers easily.

"Why fight for them?" Rosalie asks, "You haven't seen them in years."

"They are still family. Rosie and Rose are family. Lissa and Carter are their other halves. They are family."

~R&C~

The next morning, Carlisle calls the girls in sick and heads upstairs to see Rosie awake and leaving her room.

"Morning." Rosie smiles weakly.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asks her gently.

"A bit better but I will have to take it easy, no magic." Rolling her eyes, Rosie nods, "Same goes for Lissa but we are fine."

"Okay, I will make books about you both so I know."

"Sounds good." Giving him a hug, Carlisle hugs her back.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"I overheard the conversation last night. I am thinking about heading back to turn myself in but will break out again."

"Why?"

"To derail them of course."

"If you are going, I'm coming." Carter interrupts.

"Us too." Rose and Lissa agree.

"How about we set up a plan downstairs because I'm going to help." Carlisle intervenes before a fight starts.

"Okay." The girls agree.

Downstairs, Esme makes breakfast and makes food with blood for Lissa and Rosie to try, which they love. Homemade yoghurt and pancakes with blood.

"Now, everyone four of us will be leaving because Rosie, Carter, Lissa and Rose need to go back to their school then split up and distract the protectors. So we are taking two cars." Carlisle speaks.

"I'm going with Carlisle." Esme announces.

"I'm going." Alice speaks up, "Rosalie and Emmett will stay with Edward and Bella. Jasper will come with me."

"There, we will go today. Esme, can you make sandwiches for them and pack blood bags for Lissa and Rosie?" Carlisle asks, "That way Rosalie and I will take the cars out and everyone else will distract the wolves."

"No need." Jacob interrupts. Looking up they see Sam with Jacob, "While you were talking Sam listened to Rosie."

While Carlisle talks to the family, Rosie and Jacob talks to Sam.

" _Bella's baby will be innocent. It's not going to be like the red vampires that you know. I'm not a red vampire and I'm a full vampire. Hell to prove it, would you like me to live here and prove it to you and make sure it doesn't feed on humans?" Rosie snaps._

" _That will help yes." Sam agrees._

" _Fine. There will be a war. I need to do my half before I get back. Guard Bella and make sure everything is fine. Can you do that?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Please come in and tell Carlisle yourself."_

"Thank you very much, Sam." Carlisle smiles.

"I'm doing this because I trust Rosie. Keep her safe and I will keep my end of the deal." Sam answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosie and Carter arrive to their school a few days later with Alice's driving. Walking on campus, they gather their things into their backpacks and pretend to go to their classes and head to the library.

"Aro is like the king of the red vampires, but is scared of the royalty vampires which means," Rosie starts.

"He's scared of us." Avery, a royal bitch who is twenty-two interrupts.

"What do you want Avery?" Carter snaps.

"I want to know why you are reading about Aro." Avery takes the book.

"Go away." Rosie sighs, "Rose and Lissa will be back and will tell you off again."

"Where did you run away to? Daycare?"

"At least we had the courage to leave."

"Babies."

"Whatever." Taking the book back, Rosie gets up and signs it out, "And we aren't babies, we are fifteen."

Storming out of the library, Carter laughs with Rosie before bumping into Rose and Lissa.

"Got the book?" Rose asks.

"Yep, taught Avery a lesson too." Carter smirks, "Go girlfriend of mine."

Seeing her sister and Lissa smirk, Rosie grins.

"Congratulations sis, you told Avery off. Now, what is Aro scared of?"

"Us. Royals." Rosie answers.

"Us? Kids or adults or both?"

"Doesn't say. So I signed out the book." Rosie passes Rose her bag with Rose's clothes from her room.

"Good. We better get out of here before classes end." Rose orders.

Doing just that, Carter climbs onto Rosie's back as Rose climbs onto Lissa's back. Running to the gate, Rosie and Lissa hurry over silently before jumping off the top. Running to their cars, Rose jumps off Lissa's back to climb in as the protectors chase them. Speeding away the protectors follows in their car.

The protectors following Rosie stall too afraid from the dark in case of the red vampires but Rosie just run faster. Arriving to the car, Carter jumps in followed by Rosie.

"We're free, go." Carter orders Alice.

"Okay." Slowly backing up, Alice begins to drive slowly and safely.

~R&C~

Arriving to Forks a few weeks to a month later, Rosie gasp seeing that the baby is born and Bella is a vampire, and the baby has already grown to the size of a two-year-old.

"Where's Rose and Lissa?" Rosie asks Edward.

"Not here." Edward answers.

Breathing heavily, Rosie collapses on the couch next to Bella who hugs her.

"Be nicer, Edward." Bella snaps, "Your parents are gone too."

"They are safe, so they are okay."

"So what, be nice about it."

"Whatever, Rosie can deal with it."

Tempted to snap and let the wolves have the daughter, Rosie, gets up and walks into Carter's waiting arms.

"I know it hurts, but can I punch him?"

"No." Rosie whispers, "You'll break your hand."

"So?"

"No."

"Fine." Carter sighs hugging Rosie tighter, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Carter leads Rosie upstairs to her room, where they lay on the bed and just lay there.

"I want Rose." Rosie whispers after a half hour of silence.

"I know, I want Lissa back too."

Falling back into silence, Carter starts kissing Rosie's neck until the door opens.

"I don't want to see you two go further than this." Rose's voice interrupts.

"Rose!" Rosie squeals.

"Lissa!" Carter grins sitting up looking at the door to see Lissa. Both girls tackle the one they are after before switching.

Rosie finally breaking down as Rose holds her and Lissa holds Carter to her letting the protector cry as well.

"Everyone is home safe and sound. I'll kick Edward's ass when we go downstairs in a little bit." Rose promises, "Better yet, let's go."

Leading them downstairs, Rose waits for Edward to pass the baby to Bella before flipping him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Edward asks getting back up.

"Hurting my sister dumbass." Rose snaps, "If you want her to help stop the war, you better think clearly and not about yourself Cullen. It's not all about you and your precious daughter. It's about your parents and siblings as well."

"Why did you come here in the first place royal? Did you expect us to drop everything for you?"

"No we didn't. We knew you had lives. We just needed time to fit in and think of our next move. When we found out you were in trouble we put our lives on hold for you. We are in danger to you idiot. We need help also. We came to Carlisle for help so we are helping you first so you have to help us in return. Just like Rosie is going to help your daughter to be more like you and her instead of a red vampire so the wolves can help us with the war."

"What is your danger?"

"Red vampires want to turn Rosie and Lissa into their royal red vampires to work for Aro. Aro wants Rosie as his bride and Lissa as his bride also, it's sick. He wants their gifts and souls. The school works with Aro now and are after us that is why we ran here. Rosie and I remembered that Carlisle was a member and left the royal court. Plus he would help us since he is family."

"How can we help you guys if you are going to fight with us?"

"He's scared of royal vampires right, well, why not find other royal vampires?"

"What other royal vampires?"

"Ms. Karp would be a start." Rosie speaks up.

"She's a red vampire, Rosie." Rose reminds her little sister.

"I know, but she can point us to others like the Cullens. Can't she? Or we can find other children like Bella's daughter. They shouldn't be hard to find. After all, Carter and Lissa did reports about them just months ago."

"Yeah, one is in Seattle. With fire magic." Lissa agrees.

"One is in Mexico City." Carter points out remembering, "And Brazil, Peru, Vancouver, New Zealand, Australia."

"We could go to the closest ones and ask them to join the war, not the fighting, but as proof that they are good." Rosie finishes.

"That could work." Carlisle nods, "We can get our friends to join too."

"We have all our books with us so we can find the directions to their homes. Carlisle do you have a van?" Rose asks.

"Yes?"

"Perfect. Edward, Bella, the baby, Rosie, Carter, Lissa and I can hunt the royals down, you contact your friends. Let's go." Rose orders.


	6. Chapter 6

They went to Seattle first and Roshon was in. Roshon is exactly like baby Nessie, as Rosie nicknamed her with Bella's permission. He stopped growing at two-years-old and looked like he was twenty. He was born in 1298 and lived in the same town since. He has hated Aro for years and would love to get him out of power for his banishment to Seattle in 1573 for life, but even though he loves Seattle, he wants to travel the world too. Plus in the small visit he has taken a liking to the young vampire princesses Lissa and Rosie and don't want Aro to have them so he wants to protect them. So he's in.

"When are the battle practices?" Roshon asks walking them to the car playing with Nessie's hand.

"Rosalie and Emmett are staying at the house; you can arrive anytime you please." Edward answers.

"Great. I'll leave tomorrow. Thank you for the directions."

"No problem, thank you for coming."

"See you when you return from getting the other royals, Rosie, Rose, Lissa, Carter, Edward, Bella and Nessie." Roshon smiles.

"You too, Roshon." Rosie smiles before waving goodbye.

Driving up to Vancouver they find Karen, a water user they are looking for. She agrees and turns out to be Aro's sister they were abused by him growing up because she has magic and part human while he was full red vampire.

In Mexico City, Jillian agrees to come only if she can kill Jane if it came down to it.

Brazil, Zander said no since he doesn't want to get his four-year-old son involved.

Peru, Sander said yes if he can play with Nessie and babysit her.

In New Zealand, Miley worshiped Rosie and Lissa's magic and begged them to use the elements, not the healing. She was so fascinated that she joined them that day and packed immediately.

Now in Australia, Rosie knocks on the door tried from not sleeping. They have pinpointing everyone for months and it's now January and Alice called saying they have less than a week to get back or they are too late.

Opening the door, Rosie calls in.

"Hello, anyone here?" A person lands in front of her not scaring her.

"You're not human." The person speaks.

"I'm a vampire princess, like you are a vampire prince. Listen, we need your help." Rosie tells him the story, which causes him to laugh.

"Wow, you got yourself a jam there princess. Why would I help you?"

"In 1406 you were trapped by Aro and lost your family, friends and banished for decades. Just in 1904 you escaped. Don't you want revenge?"

"Of course I do."

"Then this is the time to do it. We will have the numbers."

"Tempting kid."

"Please."

"Where?"

"Forks, Washington."

"When?"

"Now?"

"Leaving the furthest for the last minute is a stupid move, princess. Let me pack and I will follow."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Skipping away, Rosie gives Edward a smug look and sticks her tongue out.

"Ha, he said yes." Rosie teases.

"All of them said yes to a kid, and no to an adult." Bella laughs.

"That's Rosie for you." Carter, Rose and Lissa comments.

"Rosie!" Nessie calls. Nessie looks eleven even though she is not even a year old yet.

"Hey, Nessie."

"Rosie, fire magic please." Miley speaks up. Showing her some fire magic, the prince walks out impressed by the magic.

"Wow, magic, I didn't know you could do it too." The prince climbs in next to Miley who gasps.

"Charles?"

"Miley?"

~R&C~

In Forks, they climb out, and Bella gets Rosie to rush Nessie in since it's a blizzard. Already inside, Rosie places Nessie on the couch who falls asleep. The second Rosie sits down, she falls asleep.

Carlisle walks in with blood, and chuckles but wakes her anyways. Immediately drinking it, Rosie gets up to visit Carter who is having food with the vampires and the royals outside before the battle.

"We set up a tent for the royals, Bella and Nessie, Rose, Carter, Lissa and you, and the rest of us will guard, the wolves are here too." Carlisle tells her picking up the young half human half vampire who eats human food like Rosie taught her.

"Thank you." Joining her protector, sister and best friend, Rosie talks with Bella who is talking with them. Carlisle slips Nessie in her tent before telling Bella who nods and checks on her after a few minutes.

Before long, Miley starts a competition of who does better magic which Lissa wins with Rosie in second since they combined their magic together and did tricks while everyone else only have one element.

By bedtime, Rosie checks on Nessie first to find her awake.

"Are we going to die?" Nessie whispers.

"No, if we are, I will make sure you will live along with your mom and dad." Rosie whispers back.

"What about you?"

"I will die trying."

"I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Nessie." Rosie smiles, "But we aren't, we will win. Nothing bad will happen, that I can promise you."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." Tucking her into bed, Rosie kisses her head and promises to keep her and her parents safe.

If it's the last thing she does.


	7. Chapter 7

It is the day of the battle, and Rosie is nervous, watching the Carlisle and Aro talk. Frustrated, Rosie walks out.

"Rosie, no!" Rose calls in a hush voice, "Shit!" Jogging to catch up Carter and Lissa runs to join them.

"Oh, Rosie and Rose Hathaway." Aro states shocked, "Lissa and Rosie's protector… Catcher."

"Carter." Carter corrects.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" Aro asks.

"We are here to stop the war that is going down between you and the Cullen family." Lissa answers.

"That's none of your business young lady."

"But it's mine." Rosie answers, "Carlisle is mine and Rose's uncle. So stop it, Aro."

"I will not answer to a bunch of children."

"But will you listen to a bunch of royals that you burned over the years?" Rose questions as the royals step out. Watching him quiver was amusing for Carter but it didn't last long before he signalled Jane to attack Rosie.

Rosie falls to the ground screaming which sets the prince and Roshon off. Roshon dives to help Rosie as the prince sneaks up behind Aro. Just as he is about to attack him, Lissa saves him last second with magic, water. A river hits Aro, who would have ripped his head off, and crashes him into a tree.

Roshon knocks Jane off her feet before watching Jacob bite her head off. Unable to move let alone breathe, Rosie pants into the snow.

"Guard us." Carter orders.

"Yes madame." The prince agrees.

Rosie's eyes cross before focusing seeing Carter's wrist at her lips.

"Drink."

"No." Rosie whines.

"Now." Carter snaps.

Biting as gently as she could, Rosie begins to drink. Pulling away, Rosie licks the bites closed before sitting up with new energy.

"Better?" Carter whispers light-headed. Surprised, Rosie bites her wrist and feeds her.

"Very, you?" Rosie asks licking her bites closed.

"Better now."

~C&R~

Heading into battle, Carter and Rosie stay close but not close enough to get in each other's way.

Watching in slowly motion, a tree falls on Carter but Rosie slips on snow catching it but it crushes Carter. Carter crawls out just as the tree snaps lands on Rosie completely.

"ROSIE!" Carter screams. Something inside Carter snaps causing her to fight like she never fought red vampires before.

Still using magic, Lissa keeps Aro trapped against the tree while rushing over to the tree.

Finding Rosie's hand, Lissa grabs it and starts healing her. Defending the area, Carter is in berserk mode fighting and defending the area like it's pizza and she has brothers. Simple and easy.

Around two and a half hours later, the war ends and they are even. Lissa couldn't heal Rosie, because she was already gone and most of the Cullens were gone too, but Bella and Edward got away with Nessie.

Carter glares at Aro who walks toward Lissa.

"I will allow everyone else to live if you will become my wife." Aro speaks to Lissa. Disgusted, Carter spits in his face to only get thrown into the same tree Rosie died.

"Carter!" Lissa shouts but Aro won't release her hand, "Let me go."

~R&C~

Snapping out of her vision, Alice turns to Rosie who is talking to Aro.

"I will never become your wife, neither will Lissa." Rosie argues. Unable to hear more, Alice walks over and offers Aro her hand.

"What?" Aro asks.

"I have a vision to show you." Doing just that, Alice sees a frown, creepy smile, frown, smile and a creepy smile all on Aro's face throughout the vision.

"Maybe we should fight you after all." Aro tests, "We will win and have Lissa."

"No you won't." Rosie growls.

"You would be dead."

"At least I would be away from you."

"You're not afraid of death are you?"

"No." Before Aro could blink, Rosie rips his head off.

Carlisle looks at Rosie impressed since she officially made herself the queen since she killed the king. The army kneels down along with the Cullens except for Carter, Rose, Lissa and Carlisle.

"He was annoying me." Rosie blushes, "But we have a new home, it's in Italy."

"Yes you do." Carlisle states proud, "We will visit more often."

"You better it will be boring."

Leaving with the red vampires, they have strict orders to not harm humans and drink from blood bags, much to their disappointment.

Arriving to Italy, they look around surprised while being lead to their new home.

"This way." Jane snaps furious. Well, still furious at Rosie for killing Aro.

"Coming." Rosie answers catching up, "Listen, Jane, I'm sorry for killing your leader, but he was making the wrong choices in the world."

"Whatever kid, just get in." Jane continues to snap. Nodding they head in and Jane leads them to their rooms.

~C&R~

The next morning, Carter wakes up to Rosie kissing her neck.

"Morning, babe." Carter greets.

"Morning. I'm hungry, come on." Rosie grins.

"Coming." After they both get dressed they head down to the kitchen where Rosie makes Carter breakfast and her own special breakfast that Esme taught her. Soon Rose and Lissa join them, which thankfully Rosie made enough.

"So in Alice's vision you died?" Rose asks talking about the other day.

"Yes." Rosie answers eating just as Jane walks in grabbing a blood bag.

"Good morning." Carter greets.

"Morning." Jane returns.

"Did you have a good night?" Rosie asks.

"Yes. You?"

"Yes I did, thank you." Jane gives her a forced smile before leaving.

"At least she answered." Lissa offers.

"True." Rose points out, "She could have just glared and walked away."

"She's an adult."

"Or a teenager."

"Whatever."

"Stop arguing with me babe."

"Will you two stop?" Rosie giggles, "I'm trying to eat and it's hard to do when I'm laughing."

"Sorry sis." Rose laughs, "But Lissa won't stop arguing."

"Jane is an adult." Lissa smirks.

"Teenager." Rose argues.

"Both."

"Deal." Leaning over, Rose and Lissa kiss which turns into a make out earning them groans from the fifteen-year-old. Giving them the middle finger, they burst into laughter as they continue.


End file.
